Placing blame
by eamonn
Summary: TRAD. Les maraudeurs ont préparé une potion d'attirance. Remus accuse Sirius. OS. Slash RL/SB


Note 1: Hello à tous! Je me suis décidée à traduire quelques Remus/Sirius parce qu'il s'agit de mon couple préféré et qu'on a assez peu d'histoires en français.

Alors voilà j'espère faire une bonne action en vous faisant partager de très bonnes fics! :)

Alors voici un de mes préférés. Le texte est de **aunt-rhiannon**.

Note 2: J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous épargnez toutes fautes et rendre le texte agréable à lire (ça aura pris toute mon après-midi) mais si vous voyez des « ratés », je vous permets de me sermonner.

* * *

**Placing blame**

Qui est le responsable ?

---

Tout était de la faute de Sirius bien sûr.

Non, ce n'était pas juste de dire ça.

Tout était de la faute de James et de Sirius. Surtout celle de Sirius.

Ces dernières semaines, Sirius et James avaient travaillé sur une potion d'attirance, une potion d'amour modifiée de leur propre invention qui, lorsqu'elle était portée comme une eau de Cologne, les rendaient irrésistibles à tout ceux qui étaient déjà attirés par eux mais n'avait aucun effet sur les gens qui ne l'étaient pas.

C'était là, comme Sirius l'avait expliqué, tout le génie de cette potion: elle renforce plutôt qu'elle ne créée.

James était certain qu'Evans serait incapable de renier ses véritables sentiments une fois que la potion serait terminée.

Le moment vint où la potion fut prête à être testée, et, après s'être habillé pour les cours, James et Sirius s'en étaient copieusement aspergé sur eux-mêmes. Peter s'était aussi avidement arrosé de potion lui-même, mais Remus avait décliné, n'ayant aucun désir de savoir combien de personnes n'étaient pas attirés par lui.

Ensuite, James passa dix minutes à défiler devant le miroir, cela, insista-t-il, afin d'être prêt pour Evans et Sirius déclara que c'était la preuve que la potion était un succès.

Remus n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder James s'observer sous toutes les coutures pour savoir que la potion avait fonctionné.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que Sirius soit sublime, qu'il envahisse constamment son espace personnel, ou qu'il ait l'habitude de se déplacer dans leur chambre sans tee-shirt, il fallait aussi qu'il se recouvre d'une potion de désir.

Il fallut toute la volonté de Remus pour résister à l'envie de déchirer les vêtements de Sirius sur le champ.

La matinée empira. James et Sirius avaient mal calculé le pouvoir de la potion.

C'était parfait pour Peter: quelques filles lui souriaient et une d'entre elles avait ébouriffé ses cheveux, roucoulant sur leur douceur.

Cependant, James et Sirius étaient déjà les personnes les plus prisés de l'école.

A présent, au lieu de se contenter de contempler et de soupirer voire de flirter à l'occasion, c'était à peine si les filles ne les assiégeaient pas. Elles les entouraient, les touchaient et quelques courageuses allaient même jusqu'à les tripoter. Elles se poussaient les unes les autres, essayant d'être le plus près possible de leurs cibles, et quelques unes défaisaient les ourlets de leurs jupes et de leurs corsages, révélant jambes, épaules et décolletés dans un effort d'obtenir l'attention de Sirius et de James.

Elles faisaient des allusions ou suggéraient carrément des activités, qui, en d'autres circonstances, auraient été la source d'une pluie de sortilèges si jamais on ne faisait ne serait-ce que les leur mentionner.

Remus fut surpris de constater qu'il détestait la plupart de ses camarades de classe féminines.

Heureusement, les filles gardèrent assez de self-control pour se comporter normalement devant leurs professeurs, et ainsi, après quelques bagarres à propos des chaises les plus proches de celles de James et Sirius et quelques commentaires pour lesquels Peter s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, le petit déjeuner se déroula tranquillement.

Une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans leur première classe du jour, les combats pour les chaises se firent un peu plus compliqués puisqu'ils partageaient la classe avec les Serdaigles; qui pour beaucoup, étaient confrontés à leur première bouffée de potion. Mais tout le monde s'installa avant que le professeur Flitwick ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

James insista pour que Lily s'asseye près de lui. Elle eut l'air étonnée mais flattée.

Trois filles entourèrent Peter: une de chaque côté et une devant lui qui se retournait sur son siège pour lui parler. Peter rayonnait de joie, et Remus ne savait pas s'il était inconscient ou simplement indifférent au fait que ses trois nouvelles petites amies lançaient de fréquents regards en direction de James et Sirius.

Sirius ordonna brusquement à la fille à sa gauche de s'en aller pour que Remus puisse s'asseoir et se pencha sur Remus pour lui chuchoter qu'il avait besoin de protection.

Vraiment, ce qui arriva ensuite fut entièrement de la faute de Sirius.

Il passa son temps à se pencher près de Remus, à chuchoter, son souffle effleurant ses joues et son cou; à toucher les mains et les bras de Remus pour obtenir son attention tout en se réjouissant du sourire de James et des rougissements de Lily, des fans de Peter, des filles se rendant ridicules et d'à quel point lui et James étaient brillants.

Le double cours de Sortilège fut très long.

Et comme il s'éternisait, les filles redevenaient audacieuses.

Celle près de Sirius commença à se rapprocher nettement, se penchant pour replacer des mèches de cheveux de Sirius derrière son oreille ou pour caresser sa main.

Sirius répondait en se rapprochant complètement de Remus, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à la fille. Lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur sa cuisse, Sirius la repoussa et murmura à Remus: « Moony, aide-moi. Elle ne me laissera pas toute seule. »

« C'est de ta faute. » siffla Remus. « Tu t'en occupe. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais de toute façon ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi fort. Je ne l'aime même pas tellement, Paulson. S'il-te plaît Moony, sauve-moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi. » dit Sirius en battant des cils.

Avec le recul, Remus comprit que Sirius devait l'avoir taquiné, exagérant son désintérêt pour que son attention se porte sur son succès et que par « je ferais n'importe quoi », il entendait comme récompense de son aide et non pas qu'il était suffisamment désespérer pour passer par les extrêmes afin de se débarrasser des filles. « N'importe quoi » supposait probablement quelques cadeaux comme du chocolat et de l'aide pour les devoirs. A ce moment pourtant, Remus le prit au mot.

C'était la faute de Sirius de ne pas avoir été clair.

Toujours est-il que c'était plutôt injuste de la part de Flitwick d'envoyer aussi James et Peter chez le directeur.

Ce n'était peut-être pas déraisonnable si l'on considère: que les filles avaient été inattentive toute l'heure de cours, observant James et Sirius avec adoration lorsqu'elles auraient dû prendre des note; l'expression suffisante d'autocongratulation de James; les gloussements nerveux et excités de Peter; et le fait que bien que James et Sirius puissent avoir agit seuls ou en tandem, il était plus sûr de considérer que si Remus était impliqué, les quatre garçons l'étaient, mais c'était injuste.

Certains pourraient dire que c'était injuste d'envoyer Sirius chez le directeur puisque, pour un observateur désinvolte, il pourrait apparaître comme étant la victime, mais Remus trouvait difficile de prendre en compte ce point de vue.

Remus était néanmoins content de leur compagnie, soulagé d'avoir deux personnes entre lui et Sirius. Du moins, il en était ravi jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque comme James était vraiment beau, et comment le tapotement nerveux de Peter lui donnait envie de placer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. C'était une très légère attirance, facile à ignorer, mais cela envoya voler la pauvre théorie de Remus: « Ce n'est que Sirius, et il a des cheveux et des lèvres de filles de toute façon ».

oOoOo

« Tu comptais nous expliquer, Moony ? » demanda James alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir devant le bureau de Dumbledore que les Gargouilles les laissent entrer.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » insista Remus sans regarder ses amis.

« Rien à expliquer ? » répéta James, « Tu t'es jeté sur Sirius ! »

« Jeté ? » demanda Peter, ricanant sur le choix des mots de James.

« Oui, jeté ! Il l'a renversé de sa chaise, s'est assis sur lui, l'a cloué au sol et l'a embrassé ! Je pense que ce genre de comportement mérite une explication. »

« C'est de sa faute.» rétorqua Remus en se renfrognant.

« Ma faute ? » s'étonna Sirius. « Comment ça pourrait être ma faute ? Tu as forcé ta langue dans ma bouche! Et au fait, Moony, ta technique a besoin d'être retravaillé. »

Remus rougit autant à la critique qu'au souvenir du corps de Sirius sous le sien, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de son souffle, sa bouche ouverte sous la sienne.

Avec un effort, Remus revint au présent où ses amis continuaient de discuter de son étrange attitude.

« Peut-être que c'était la potion ? » suggéra Peter.

« Aucun autre garçon n'a été affecté, » fit remarquer James. « Et aucune fille ne nous a attaqué. »

« Mais Remus était le seul garçon près de nous. Aucun autre gars n'a pu avoir la possibilité d'être affecté. »

« Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'aucun autre gars ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de nous. Parce que la potion ne leur faisait pas d'effet. C'était le point essentiel. »

« Le directeur va maintenant vous accueillir. » annonça la Gargouille en se déplaçant sur le côté.

« C'est un truc de loup-garou. » lâcha Remus.

Ses amis sur le point de descendre les escaliers, se retournèrent et le regardèrent bouche bée. Alors il développa: « L'odeur. Cela m'a fait quelque chose d'étrange. A la partie du loup qui est en moi. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que cette potion me donne l'odeur d'une femelle en chaleur ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aurai formulé, mais oui. »

« Et tu as été dominé par tes instincts de loup-garou ? » demanda James.

Remus hocha de nouveau la tête.

Peter ricana. « Oh allez Moony. On ne s'est plus laissé avoir par ça depuis la troisième année quand tu as déclaré que jeter un sort pour rendre les cheveux de James pourpre était un truc de loup-garou. »

« Il avait volé ma dernière robe propre » marmonna Remus. « Je défendais mon territoire. »

Ce n'était pas juste. Ils avaient cru tout le reste, de « mon métabolisme de loup-garou implique qu'il me faut la dernière cuillère de crème glacée » à « les loups-garous peuvent sentir les mensonges » au « les vélanes réagissent aux loups-garous de la même manière que les hommes réagissent aux vélanes ».

S'il n'avait pas exagéré avec ce sort, ils continueraient probablement de le croire à l'heure qu'il est.

« Allez, Remus. » chantonna Peter, « dis-nous pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

« Je viens de vous le dire. »

« La lycanthropie n'est pas une excuse ! » cria James.

Sirius s'approcha de Remus, et lui releva doucement le menton pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

« Remus ? »

Totalement la faute de Sirius. Comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'il reste de marbre quand Sirius était là, qu'il sentait si bon et qu'il faisait la moue, regardant Remus avec des yeux de petits chiots blessés? C'était honteux, une flagrante manipulation et Remus n'était en rien responsable de ses actions.

« Hum » dit James, alors que pour la seconde fois, Remus s'emparait de Sirius et l'embrassait avidement.

« Remus ? Peut-être que Sirius ne veut pas que tu fasses ça ? »

Sirius se dégagea, mais Remus était fermement agrippé à sa robe, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer, pas maintenant. Lorsque Sirius tenta de reculer, Remus le retint et le retourna, le poussant jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve plaqué contre le mur et que Remus se presse davantage contre lui, l'embrassant négligemment.

« Padfoot ? » grinça Peter. « Peut-être que tu devrais… Je ne sais pas, ne pas lui retourner son baiser ? Je pense que ça ne fait que l'encourager. »

Sirius l'ignora, ou peut-être n'avait-il rien entendu car il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Remus et inclina sa tête légèrement, se laissant guider par le baiser.

James et Peter se regardèrent, et Peter recula, croisant les bras en signe de défense.

« La potion ne te fait pas de drôles de choses à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » fit James sèchement.

« Peut être que c'est parce que Remus n'en a pas mis. Peut-être qu'en porter nous rend immunisé. »

« Une théorie intéressante, Mr Pettigrow, qui, pourtant je le crains, comporte des défauts. »

James et Peter se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Dumbledore au pied de l'escalier menant à son bureau.

« J'ai à présent le temps de vous voir. J'ai envoyé un émissaire mais j'ai été informé que vous étiez trop impliqué dans votre discussion pour accorder votre attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Il jeta un bref regard à Remus et Sirius qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

« Ai-je raison de supposer que votre discussion et la raison pour laquelle vous avez été envoyés ici sont liées aux activités présentes de Mr Black et de Mr Lupin? Et que cela à un rapport avec la potion que Mr Petitgrow a mentionné ?»

James lança un regard à Peter qui rougit.

« Oui professeur. » grommela James.

« Ah. Une potion d'amour, je pense ? Bien que je sois perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle vous ayez décidé de la tester sur Mr Lupin. »

« C'est une potion d'attirance basé sur l'odeur » avoua James. « Sirius en porte. »

« Je vois. Très intelligent. Quoique peut-être un peu trop puissante. »

« C'est seulement Remus qui.. » Peter fit un geste de la main, « vous savez. Toutes les filles ont simplement beaucoup flirté. »

« Avez-vous considéré le fait que, au lieu de mesurer avec attention sa portée, votre nouvelle potion aurait comme résultat de se faire absorber par ceux étant à proximité de vous ? »

James se frappa le front. « Non ! Et Remus a été aux côtés de Sirius depuis le début ! »

« Voilà un mystère de résolu, et si merveilleusement vite. Mr Black est-il le seul à porter cette potion ? »

Peter baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et James soupira. « Non professeur. Peter et moi en portons aussi. Mais pas Remus. »

« Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'au moins un de vous possède quelque intégrité, cela est grandement apprécié… Mr Lupin ! »

Remus détourna la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore, mais ne relâcha pas Sirius ni ne s'éloigna d'un pas. «Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Laissez donc Mr Black. »

« Non. »

Dumbledore sembla surpris. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Veux pas, » Remus fit la moue, et caressa les cheveux de Sirius. Sirius ferma les yeux et s'inclina sous ses doigts. « Il est joli. »

« Tu penses que je suis joli ? » sourit Sirius.

« Mmm. » Remus l'embrassa encore.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et Remus fut tirer en arrière brusquement, loin de Sirius. « Ça suffit ! Je pense que tout irait pour le mieux si vous preniez un peu de temps pour vous arranger avant votre prochaine classe. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Boudant, Remus hocha la tête et s'en alla, jetant fréquemment des regards à Sirius.

Une fois qu'il eut tourné au coin du couloir et fut hors de vue, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en direction des trois autres jeunes hommes.

« 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, chacun. 1O pour Mr Lupin, pour ne pas vous avoir arrêté. Je devrais en retirer davantage, mais puisque les dommages paraissent minimes et restreint à vous-même, je vais être indulgent. Vous savez que les potions d'amour sont contre les règles de l'école… »

"Techniquement, c'était une potion d'attirance, professeur. » fit remarquer James. « Et ce n'était pas censé créer une attirance, juste… vous savez… rendre ce qui est déjà là plus fort. »

« Ingénieux. » dit Dumbledore. « J'aimerais voir votre travail sur cette potion. Disons, demain soir, à l'infirmerie tandis que vous remplirez le compte rendu de votre accident ? Je crains que Madame Pomfresh ait pris du retard sur ses documents. Elle m'a informé que tenir les étudiants en bonne santé et entier occupe tout son temps. »

« Oui professeur. » soupira James. Peter et Sirius acquiescèrent.

« Excellent. Puisque Mr Lupin n'a pas porté la potion lui-même, il est exempté de détention. Vous pouvez sortir. Je vous recommande de vous rincer avant votre prochain cours. »

Les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent dans le hall, soulagés de s'être échappé de la situation avec relativement peu d'ennuis.

« Hey Prongs, » dit Sirius, « Penses-tu qu'on a raté la potion quelque part ? »

James soupira. « Non, Padfoot, on a simplement pas considéré ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un était exposé à celle-ci pour une longue période. Dumbledore l'a déjà expliqué. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu étais occupé à ce moment là. » ricana Peter.

« Et cela soulève un point intéressant. » dit James. "Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger que Moony t'embrasse. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Ouais, bon. » Il tapota des pieds sur le sol.

« Padfoot aime Moony, Padfoot aime Moony. » chanta Peter.

« Ferme-là. » Sirius poussa Peter.

« Je suis sûr que vous aurez d'adorables chiots » dit James.

« Je sais où tu dors. »

« Mieux vaut être prudent, Prongs. Ton lit est entre le sien et celui de Moony. Il pourrait se perdre pendant la nuit. »

« Je vous déteste tous les deux. » grogna Sirius.

« Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça mon vieux Padfoot. Ça signifie que tu vas garder tes avances pour Moony, et que nos vertus sont en sécurité. »

« Tu as une vertu ? » demanda Peter, les yeux écarquillés de surprise moqueuse.

« Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté. »

Les trois amis se rendirent dans leur dortoir tout en se chamaillant pour changer de vêtement et se débarrasser de la potion.

Ils ne virent pas Remus avant le repas du soir; il avait Histoire de la Magie niveau avancé pour les ASPIC, une classe que les trois autres s'étaient empressés de supprimer de leur emploi du temps. Remus déclarait qu'il l'avait pris afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'un cours tranquille.

Au dîner, il mangea rapidement, sans détacher son regard de son assiette et répondant à peine à ses amis. James lui raconta que son exposition prolongée à la potion l'avait affecté, le forçant à se comporter comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie potion d'amour au lieu d'une simple potion d'attirance. Remus eut un sourire de remerciement mais ne bondit pas de joie à l'explication comme s'y attendait James. Ni Sirius d'ailleurs qui fronça les sourcils à l'excuse et continua à observer Remus.

Remus fut calme et distant le reste de la journée. Sirius tenta de lui parler, mais lorsque Remus insista sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et ne voulu pas lever les yeux sur lui, Sirius se renfrogna et se mit à l'ignorer, insultant insidieusement tout le monde en-dehors de ses amis et répondant sèchement à James et Peter.

Les hostilités rendirent Peter nerveux, il tiqua et se mit à parler incessamment pour combler les silences. Tous les quatre furent heureux lorsque le dîner prit fin et qu'ils purent se séparer et s'éviter les uns les autres, ou se cacher ensemble et travailler à résoudre le problème sans avoir à s'inquiéter des personnes qui pourraient les observer.

De retour à la tour des Gryffondors, Remus grommela quelque chose à propos d'un travail à faire à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers leur chambre pour récupérer ses livres.

Sirius le suivit, l'air déterminé. Et James et Peter le suivirent, prêt à intervenir si cela été nécessaire.

Remus ramassa quelques livres et se retourna pour partir. Sirius bloquait la porte.

« J'ai des devoirs. » dit Remus.

« Ça peut attendre. » rétorqua Sirius. « Wormtail, garde la porte. Prongs, où est le reste de la potion ? »

« Ici. » James sortit la bouteille de son sac et la secoua. « Reste pas grand-chose. On la vide dans l'évier ? »

« Non. » Sirius prit la bouteille, l'ouvrit et jeta son contenu sur Remus.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda Remus, lâchant ses livres sur son lit et s'essuyant le visage. Sirius se pressa contre lui et le renifla. Remus se figea, les yeux grand ouvert tandis qu'il regardait le jeune homme. « Padfoot ? »

« Mmm, tu sens vraiment bon. » Sirius entoura le visage de Remus de ses mains et l'embrassa. Remus répondit aussitôt. Il s'inclina et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius.

« Je pense, » dit James, après un moment de silence stupéfait, « que je dois aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Tu viens, Peter ? »

Peter acquiesça et se précipita vers la porte. James le suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. A l'extérieur, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se consultèrent du regard.

« Est-ce que ça te gène ? » demanda James.

Peter secoua la tête. « Pas en théorie. Je veux dire, on en a vu d'autres non? Mais regarder c'est un peu trop. Et je préférerais ne rien entendre, et peut-être que nous pourrions imposer quelques règles, tu sais, pour la nuit et ne pas faire des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Parce que c'est Sirius, et il le ferait si on ne l'arrêtait pas. »

James hocha la tête. « Bonne idée. On établira une ligne de conduite plus tard. Une fois que ces deux là auront fini de faire les choses qu'ils sont en train de faire. »

James et Peter descendirent dans la salle commune avec l'intention de laisser Remus et Sirius seuls pour quelques heures. Lily Evans les rencontra au pied des escaliers, quelques autres filles se tenaient derrière elle. Elles avaient toutes l'air agacées.

« Tu as utilisé une potion d'amour sur nous ! »

James recula d'un pas sur une marche, entraînant Peter qui se cachait derrière lui. « Pas exactement. Ça ne vous a pas fait ressentir quelque chose que vous ne… »

« Toi, espèce de pathétique, misérable poireau ! Comment oses-tu ? »

« Dumbledore a déjà retiré des points et nous a donné une détention ! » annonça Peter.

« On a été puni ». Il négligea très sagement de mentionner combien légère était la punition.

« Vous nous avez fait perdre des points ? » interrogea une des filles.

« Vous avez utilisé une potion d'amour sur ma petite amie ? » Quelques Gryffondors masculins commencèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi les filles, fixant James et Peter, qui battirent en retraite de quelques marches. James sortit sa baguette, portant le regard sur ses camarades si soudainement hostiles.

« Ce n'était pas ça. » dit James. « Juste une expérience. Rien de mal. »

« Alors vous êtes la raison pour laquelle nous sommes en troisième place maintenant » dit un autre garçon, « mais nous sommes derrière Poufsouffle de quinze points, donc vous auriez pu nous en faire perdre beaucoup plus. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas été assez puni. »

«Détention ! » piailla Peter.

« Potter et Black passent tellement de temps en détention que ça a perdu toute signification pour eux » ricana une des filles. « Je pense qu'ils devraient être fouettés. »

« Remus a embrassé Sirius ! » lâcha James. « Et ensuite Sirius a embrassé Remus !

La potion s'est retournée contre lui. A-t-on besoin d'une autre punition ? »

« On t'a embrassé ? » demanda Lily.

James secoua tristement la tête. « Mais la soirée débute à peine. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Evans ? Toi, moi et une salle de classe vide ? »

James était vraiment désolé qu'il ne puisse laisser Remus et Sirius passer plus de temps seuls, mais le haut des marches et leur dortoir était l'unique issue à leur portée.

Pour quelques raisons, Remus insista sur le fait que ça aussi, c'était de la faute de Sirius. Et comme Sirius avait une parcelle de Remus en bouche à ce moment là, cela ne le dérangea pas d'en endosser la responsabilité.

…

The End.


End file.
